Blue Eyes
by Ale-chan
Summary: Sho trabaja en una discreta cafetería en donde Milo es cliente frecuente. Como era de esperarse, la joven no tardó mucho en caer flechada. Humor. Onesided crush.


**Blue Eyes**

Sho leyó la hora en el reloj de la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Su jefa le diría que no estaban en una cafetería sino en un salón de té, pero a final del día, también vendían café y, fuera del desbalance en el menú, Cassava Roots era una cafetería en todo menos el nombre. Su trabajo de barista —otro pretencioso término de su jefa— no era especialmente emocionante, y odiaba tener que lidiar con clientes difíciles que creían que pedir un té de burbujas era tan complicado como una cirugía de corazón abierto. La mayor parte del tiempo Sho deseaba estar en otro lugar y si era puntual, era únicamente porque así podía encontrarse con el hermoso dios griego que aparecía exactamente a las 8:45 de la mañana.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio entrar al local. Lo primero que atrajo su atención fue su largo cabello rubio y su enorme estatura. Cuando llegó a la barra, Sho notó su impecable traje negro y el elegante modo en el que la tela ceñía su ancha espalda y sus musculosos brazos. Finalmente, cuando el hombre retiró sus gafas oscuras, Sho sintió que el techo de la cafetería desaparecía para mostrarle la intensidad del cielo azul. Para colmo, como si su hermosa apariencia no fuese suficiente, el hombre era sumamente encantador.

A excepción de su nombre, Milo, y el hecho que trabajaban en el mismo edificio, Sho no sabía nada del Adonis y todos los días llegaba antes que nadie con la esperanza de poder aprender algo nuevo de él.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaron el cuarto para las nueve y pocos segundos después apareció tan guapo como siempre.

—Buenos días, Sho —la chica sonrió al recordar que desde hace dos semanas le llamaba por su apodo.

—¡Buenos días, señor Milo! ¿Lo de siempre?

—Hoy no. Es viernes y me siento aventurero —leyó el menú de uno de sus folletos y consideró sus opciones por algunos segundos—. Creo que hoy probaré un Sexy Passion Fruit. Grande, por favor, y caliente.

Sho sintió una oleada de calor viajar desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus orejas y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza ligeramente, antes de poder organizar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para poder hablar. Tristemente, lo que dijo después no ayudó en lo absoluto a calmar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Con leche?

—Sin ella, por favor.

La chica asintió rápidamente y después de dos intentos fallidos, marcó el pedido en la caja registradora. Milo pagó por el té y Sho se dispuso a prepararlo.

—Por cierto —dijo Milo mientras la chica colocaba las bolitas de tapioca en el vaso—, ayer entrevisté a tu hermana.

—¡¿A Kyouko?!

El hombre asintió.

—Reconoció tu letra en el té que tomaba esa mañana. Es muy prometedora, será un gusto tenerla en el equipo.

Sho parpadeó varias veces y recordó la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con su hermana mayor. Después de pasar varias etapas de reclutamiento, finalmente logró entrevistarse con una de las cabecillas de la empresa de seguridad privada más importantes del país. La entrevista fue todo un éxito y esa misma tarde la llamaron para informarle que había sido seleccionada de entre todos los candidatos. La noticia llenó a las hermanas de felicidad y Sho apenas podía creer que el nuevo jefe de su hermana no era otro sino su hermoso dios griego.

Por más que intentó borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, la mantuvo todo el tiempo que le tomó preparar el té. Cuando estuvo listo, le colocó la tapa blanca y se lo ofreció a Milo.

—Kyouko comentó que tú también practicas artes marciales. Me gustaría que te postularas una vez que cumplas los dieciocho años. Si te interesa, por supuesto.

La mera idea de trabajar al lado de Milo descontroló todos los sentidos de Sho, quien oprimió tanto el vaso que la tapa se salió y causó que la mitad del líquido caliente cayera sobre su mano. Sho soltó el recipiente instintivamente, lo que ocasionó un desastre más grande sobre la barra y el piso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre mientras rodeaba la barra, la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hacia la tarja—. Tranquila, el agua no estaba hirviendo.

Milo abrió la llave y colocó la mano herida de Sho debajo del chorro de agua fría. En efecto, la temperatura del agua que se usaba para preparar los tés era relativamente baja y parecía ser que el accidente no pasaría más allá del enrojecimiento de su piel.

Después de un par de minutos, Milo consideró que ya era suficiente. Cerró la llave del agua y examinó la mano de la chica, la cual no estaba ni la mitad de roja que sus mejillas.

—Parece ser que no pasó a mayores. De todas formas, deberías ir a una clínica para que te revise un experto.

—Iré en cuanto llegue mi compañera. No debe tardar.

Milo frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de reprenderla por su despreocupación, pero justo en ese momento apareció Mii.

—¡Sho! ¿Qué pasó?

—Un pequeño accidente con té.

Su amiga corrió hacia ella y prácticamente lanzó a Milo a un lado. El hombre sonrió y supo que no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

—Por favor, cuídate, Sho. Pasaré a verte más tarde para confirmar que estés bien y para recoger otro Sexy Passion Fruit.

Se despidió de las mujeres y dejó una generosísima propina en el botecito a lado de la caja registradora.

—Tu caballero andante… —suspiró Mii con sarcasmo—. Como si necesitaras otra excusa para fantasear con él.

—No es para tanto. Solo me distrae un poquito.

La manga derecha de Sho estaba empapada de té amarillo y decidió ir al baño para limpiarse. Infortunadamente, durante su huida su pie se encontró con una bolita de tapioca que la hizo resbalar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Sho!

La chica no alcanzó a escuchar las preocupadas palabras de su amiga. Su contusión la había enviado a un hermoso lugar en donde Milo, cubierto con una hermosa armadura dorada, la llevaba en brazos hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** No tienen idea de lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo esta historia. En la trama original Sho no ve para nada a Milo de esta forma. Lo busca, pero sólo porque es parte de un recuerdo importante de su pasado. Quizá, si las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas, se atrevería a admirarlo.

Afortunadamente, esta no es la historia original sino un AU en donde Sho es una muchacha normal y, como cualquier ser humano normal, no tarda en caer en las redes de Milo de Kuori. ¿Se nota que me proyecté mucho? Todo este fiqui fue inspirado por una imagen promocional de Saintia Sho en el que están Sho y Saori vestidas elegantemente para una fiesta y, justo detrás de ella, está Milo con un traje negro y lentes oscuros, probablemente haciéndola de guardaespaldas. Es una imagen maravillosa y vivo de ella.

Me gusta mucho el té de burbujas, pero no sé que tan conocido sea... espero que no haya sido una historia muy rara y que al menos les haya sacado una risilla. De nueva cuenta, esta historia es parte del Milo Ship Fest, con el prompt Cafetería.

^^ Este fiqui fue corregido por la hermosa betuchis, Gochy. ¡Chuu!


End file.
